mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ōkami-san (light novels)
The series is a collection of Japanese light novels by Masashi Okita, with illustrations by Unaji. The series started with the release of the first volume on August 10, 2006 entitled , and as of January 10, 2010, ten volumes have been published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. A manga adaptation by Kurumi Suzushiro started serialization in the shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Daioh on February 27, 2010. A TV anime adaptation started airing on July 1, 2010. Plot A love comedy parodying fairy tales such as Little Red Riding Hood, The Ant and the Grasshopper etc. Ryoko Ōkami (the eponymous Ōkami-san) is a spunky high school girl. She is a member of a "fixer" club so called Otogi High School Bank. She fixes the school's problems with her partner Ringo Akai ("Little Red Riding Hood"). Characters Main characters ; : :The protagonist who is fierce, like a wolf. Flat-chested, she fights thugs using special Neko Neko Knuckles developed by Majolica. She tends to put up a strong and fierce front to disguise her inside nature, where she is a bit more kind. Although generally hostile about Ryōshi's wimpiness, she soon accepts him as someone who can watch her back in fights. It should be noted that Ōkami-san's character fits into the tsundere category for anime idioms. She s a close friend of Ringo Akai and is based on the wolf from the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood. ; : :A shy boy who cowers when confronted by other people and so keeps his distance. He has a crush on Ryōko and following a failed confession to her, he is somehow enrolled into Otogi Bank, where the others hope to use his low noticeably to avoid being detected. However, whilst hidden in darkness, Ryōshi is a lot more brave and fights from afar using a wrist-mounted slingshot armed with pachinko balls. He is also shown to be very accurate when he shoots as he hit a baseball flying mid-air as it was about to hit Otsuu. He is based on the hunter in the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood who captures the wolf or Ōkami-san. ; : :A petite red-haired girl who has been longtime friends with Ryōko. She is the one who recruits Ryōshi into Otogi Bank. She is a close friend of Ryōko Ōkami, and is always trying to involve herself with her best friend's love life. She is based on the Little Red Riding Hood from the book of the same name. ; : :The president of the Otogi Bank. His skill is cross-dressing, which he uses to gain information normal men can't obtain. He is almost never seen working. He is most likely a parody of the Aesop's tail The Ant and the Grasshopper as during the opening and ending scenes he is shown playing a violin whilst his usual pairing, Alice, is working on her computer. ; : :Liszt's cousin and secretary in the club. As said above she most likely fits the ant description in Aesop's tail The Ant and the Grasshopper as she is shown working and usually in a serious manner. Also, her hair's front resembles the antennae of an ant. ; : :The club's maid who has an obsession for returning favors. When she was young, she was saved from a car accident by a boy who died before she could thank him, resulting in her having a fear of not being able to return a favour. She is based on the crane from Japanese tale Tsuru no Ongaeshi. ; : :A first year transfer student who is a year older than everyone else. He shows no interest in men but goes completely amorous towards girls. Although he is very flirtatious, he seems to have special feelings of love for Otohime. He is based on Urashima Tarō from Japanese tale Urashima Tarō. ; : :A girl with an obsessive crush on Tarō, who cares for her greatly but on some occasions, is scared of her. It was thanks to Tarō's motivation that she changed from a chubby bullied elementary student to a thin beauty. She constantly grabs Urashima and drags her into the closet, and the narrator remarks "I'll let your imagination figure out what they're doing", giving hints that they have some kind of sexual relationship. Although Tarō often runs from her advances, he does have special feelings for her, and can even be considered her boyfriend. She is based on Princess Otohime from Japanese tale Urashima Tarō. The reason she is called turtle is because Otohime from the legend was a turtle on land when she met Tarō. ; : :Called Majo for short, she is a self-proclaimed mad scientist who builds various devices such as Ryōko's Neko Neko Knuckles. She is based on the witch and Morgan le Fay. ;Narrator : The narrator tells the tale, and often has sarcastic and offensive remarks, at which main characters often break the fourth wall to glare at her for. Media Light novel | ISBN = 4-8402-3524-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 4-8402-3643-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8402-3806-9 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8402-4024-6 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8402-4160-1 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-867134-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-867464-5 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-867822-3 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-868279-4 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-868645-7 | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Anime The anime series by J.C. Staff, titled , began airing on July 2, 2010. The opening theme is "Ready Go!" by May'n whilst the ending theme is by OToGi8. Episode List References External links *Official anime website * Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:School anime and manga Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga de:Ōkami-san ja:オオカミさんシリーズ ru:Okami-san th:Okami-san zh:大神與…系列